Personality of the Forgotten
by Black-Abyss-Angel
Summary: Summary: What if Tsuna wasn't really that shy? What if he was acting most of the time because of something that happened in his past. Yaoi 1827!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I've been thinking about this one for a really long time and  
this is what I came up with.

Summary: What if Tsuna wasn't really that shy? What if he was acting  
most of the time because of something that happened in his past.

Will be yaoi, no flames! 1827 and slight 8059.

Chapter 1: Reunion

"Tsuna! Hurry up, it's already 8! You're gonna be late for school!"  
Nana Sawada called from the kitchen.

She heard a loud bang and then the call of, "Mom! Why didn't you wake  
me up sooner!" She just laughed softly, her boy was just like her but  
only shy.

It always seemed to puzzle her at how her son was such a ditz at one  
moment and the next a genius. When he was a child, he was always calm,  
cool and assertive. She had truly believed that he was going to be  
just like his father and maybe even smarter. She was so surprised when  
her normally calm and collective boy came home crying one day after  
third grade. She had no idea whatsoever what had effected the boy so  
much to actually cry. At first, she thought some of the boys had been  
bullying her little Tsu-Kun, he was after all two years younger than  
everyone in his class. She thought that he would soon get over it, but  
then he begged her to let him change schools and even go back to the  
grade that he was supposed to be in. From then on, he became her exact  
copy in mannerisms and he even grew feminine looking.

She had taken him to all kinds of psychologists but they never figured  
out what was wrong with him. He gradually began to lose friends until  
there was no one left, and then he began to be bullied. Nana knew for  
a fact that Tsuna could have beat up any of those kids because she had  
even gotten him to take self defense lessons but he'd never fight  
back, even when she told him to.

In a way, she was glad that he wasn't violent but it made her worry  
about his safety later on. Tsuna was too meek, he would never find  
someone special. His shy nature is cute, but he constantly whines  
which is an immediate turn off to any and all of his suitors. She was  
happy if her boy could just find one real friend but due to his  
personality and behavior, it didn't look like that was going to happen  
anytime soon.

"Mom! I'll just take my breakfast to go okay, I have to make it to  
school before the bell rings!" An exasperated Tsuna yelled as he  
grabbed his toast and ran out the door.

Nana merely sighed and then got to cleaning the kitchen up. They were  
after all, going to have a guest today.

As soon as Tsuna had turned the corner and on to the next street, he  
began to walk slowly. He knew he was in the clear, he could make it to  
school in a couple of minutes, he knew how his mother always set the  
clock a half an hour earlier so she could get him to rush out of the  
house.

He sighed and thought about why he had to hide under this meek facade  
that he had been wearing for years. He only began to mask his true  
abilities when the 'incident' happened in third grade.

----Flashback-----

"Tsuna-Kun! Wait up! We shouldn't be going outside now! The teacher  
will be mad at us for ditching!" An ebony haired boy yelled to a small  
brown headed boy.

"Calm down Kyou-Chan. The teacher won't even know we were missing."  
Tsuna laughed as he saw the other boy's eyes narrow at the nickname.  
Hibari was always so uptight, the only time he would act his age was  
with Tsuna. He would usually say...

"Tsu-Chan, don't call me that or I'll bite you to death." Hibari  
huffed angrily, though a small part of him was happy that himself and  
Tsuna could interact in such a friendly way. He had never had any  
friends because of his attitude and his facial expressions. They  
tended to frighten people but not Tsuna, he laughed at him and told  
him to loosen up. From then on, they became the best of friends, in  
their own way though.

Tsuna laughed but was cut short when he bumped into someone. He looked  
up to see an angry hulking man who smelled of something bitter. His  
eyes widened as he remembered what the smell was, beer, the man was  
drunk.

"You lil brat! I'll teach ya a lessin tha you'll neva forget!" He  
roared as he began to kick Tsuna. Meanwhile, Hibari was frantically  
looking around for someone to help them but no one was in the park. It  
also didn't help that it was in a secluded area behind the school and  
the only building around was a gas station that was ten miles away.

Hibari's mind was frantically trying to come up with a solution but  
made up his mind when he heard a pained scream come from Tsuna's  
shaking form who was sprawled out on the ground with blood coming out  
of his small mouth. He was glad now that his tonfas were always with  
them. Even though he was only mediocre at best when handling them, he  
was ready to do anything for his friend.

The man saw Hibari's small form charging him and took out a black hand  
gun from his jacket pocket. Tsuna tried to scream at Hibari but found  
that he couldn't use his voice. The man fired the gun but only grazed  
Hibari's right arm. Just as Hibari was about to strike, the man swung  
his gun down at Hibari's head and with a sickening crack, Hibari fell  
to the ground. However, he was able to knock the gun out of the man's  
hands which landed close to Tsuna.

Tsuna watched in horror as his best friend fell to the ground with  
blood pooling around his head. He was shaken out of his revere though,  
when he saw the man get up. He quickly grabbed the gun and shakily  
pointed the gun at him. The man laughed as he saw Tsuna shaking with  
his gun in his hands.

"Now now, you don't wanna point tha gun at anyone sonny. Ya could  
really hurt someone. Now jus hand me ma gun and we can have  
some...fun." The drunken man slurred out as he waggled his brows  
suggestively.

Tsuna wasn't about to put down the gun when he heard that. He wasn't  
an idiot, he knew exactly what the man had meant by 'fun' and Tsuna  
wasn't about to do anything like that yet. The man had seemed to  
become frustrated when he saw that Tsuna wasn't going to put down the  
gun. Soon he began to yell, "Give me tha gawd damned gun ya fucker! Or  
else you'll end up like yer shity friend ya twerp!"

When Tsuna saw him kick Hibari's bloodied form, he snapped. He pulled  
the trigger, effectively putting a stop to any other rant the man had  
forever. Tsuna had no time to realize that he had just killed a man,  
for he was to busy dragging Hibari's body back to the school.

As soon as they got there, Hibari was taken to the hospital and it was  
called an abduction by a drunken man whose body was found near the  
park. Tsuna was even praises for killing the man, it was disgusting  
for him. The small boy had read about criminals and murderers. He had  
promised himself that he would never become that, yet here he us being  
praised for it.

Nana never got to hear about the news however, because they had moved  
the very next day to Namimori. Tsuna hadn't even got to see his friend  
again, although Nana had said that he had lost his memories from when  
he was born to third grade.

----Flashback end----

Tsuna sighed, he had always wondered how Hibari had been. Everyday he  
had regretted leaving without talking with his best friend one last  
time. Now though, that was impossible. His friend didn't remember him  
at all and that was probably for the best. If he couldn't protect the  
ones he loved, then why bother to love anyone at all. You'll always  
lose those precious to you anyways. That was the whole reason for his  
mask, it pushed anyone and everyone away, it was for their  
protection...and his.

He jumped when he looked down at his watch, it was already 8! He had  
heard stories of the disciplinary president and he really didn't want  
to find out if they were all true. He began to run towards Namimori  
high and prayed that none of the disciplinary members were guarding the  
area.

He sighed in relief when he saw the area clear. He sprinted onto  
Namimori high's school grounds when he felt a murderous aura coming  
from his left side. He quickly pretended like he had tripped and  
watched as a tonfa had punched at the air where he had been a second  
ago.

He quickly remembered his mask and gave a high-pitched squeak. He  
turned quickly to see a very familiar raven haired boy who looked to  
be only two years older than him. He totally forgot about his mask and  
jumped onto Hibari and gave him a hug. He began to sob into the older  
boy's shirt but stopped when he was flung off by Hibari.

"How dare you touch me Herbivore! I am going to bite you to death!"  
Hibari said menacingly as he slowly inched towards Tsuna. Said boy  
looked at Hibari with wide watery eyes and said with a small sad  
smile, "That's right...Kyou-Chan doesn't remember me."

Meanwhile, Hibari's anger subsided when he saw Tsuna's sad smile. He  
had the strange urge to go and comfort the boy and strangely, not bite  
him to death. His heart almost stopped when he heard the boy say,  
"That's right...Kyou-Chan doesn't remember me." This boy had known him  
before his 'accident', no one had ever told him what had happened that  
day. Nobody ever knew, all they told him was that a drunkard had  
abducted him and knocked him out. They had said that he had only been  
beaten and thankfully he had kept his innocence intact.

Tsuna gulped as he remembered that Hibari didn't remember him. He  
quickly put his mask back in place and took off like a bat out if hell  
while Hibari was still lost in thought.

When Hibari had realized Tsuna had run, the boy was already somewhere  
inside the building. The prefect growled lowly in his throat, he  
didn't know the boy's name. The small boy was his only lead to his  
past and what had really happened in the 'accident' and he was not  
going to let him get away.

He began to walk away when he heard a crack under his shoe. He looked  
down to see a small wallet. He smirked as he saw the wallet, the boy's  
wallet. He wouldn't let this lead get away oh no, Hibari will get what  
he wants, he always does.

(A/N: I was really debating on ending it right here, but I felt like  
writing more.)

Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time. He knew that he had made a huge  
mistake in calling the prefect 'Kyou-Chan' and even hugging him. The  
small brunette blushes at this one, he had forgot that the prefect  
didn't remember him.

'Now, I have no chance of making friends with him again. He probably  
thinks that I'm a weirdo who loves to hug people and cry on them.'  
Tsuna sighed again and began to slowly walk out of the school.

He was suddenly stopped though, when he felt a hand on his shoulder  
and felt a familiar murderous aura. Tsuna gulped as he was slowly  
turned around to face Hibari.

"H-H-Hibari-San...do y-y-y-ou need anything from me?" Tsuna squeaked  
out as he looked around to see any possible escape roots or even  
someone to help him. However, all of the Namimori students merely  
walked the other way and pretended that they didn't hear anything at  
all.

"Herbivore, how do you know me?" The prefect asked calmly while  
glaring at Tsuna. He was seriously confused by this boy, one minute he  
felt like a carnivore and the next he's an herbivore. The boy could be  
both at the same time yet none. He was an Omnivore and very good at  
acting too, a predator in prey's clothing.

"W-W-What are you talking about Hibari-San? I just m-met you t-  
today." Tsuna squawked as he finally saw an escape root. He was just  
about to make a run for it when he heard Hibari say, "Omnivore, I saw  
the picture of you and me together in that park. Now I will ask once  
again, Omnivore how do you know me?"

Before Tsuna had to answer though, some poor kid had bumped into  
Hibari and made him fall on top of Tsuna. The brunette had quickly  
closed his eyes and braced himself for impact but he had never  
expected this to happen.

Hibari's lips were on his and they were in a very suggestive position  
with their legs tangled in the others. What surprised Tsuna the most  
though, was when Hibari deepened the kiss. He couldn't stop the  
involuntary moan that escaped his lips and that only spurred Hibari on.

They were broken from their make out session by a small cough. Tsuna  
blushed a beat red when Hibari had finally left his lips, albeit a  
little reluctantly. Tsuna had almost thought he saw a small faint pink  
hue coloring the prefect's cheeks but he blinked and it was gone.

As soon as Hibari had gotten off him, Tsuna took off towards his  
house. He tried to ignore the pain filled screams of the poor boy who  
had bumped into Hibari. He said a small prayer for the student and ran  
even faster to his house.

When Tsuna had finally reached his house, he was still bright red from  
the kiss. He couldn't believe that Kyou-Chan had actually kissed him.  
Even though he knew it was wrong, he couldn't help but like it, it  
felt so right.

Tsuna was knocked out of his revere when he was kicked in the shin by  
a small baby wearing a black suit and a black fedora hat that carried  
a small chameleon on top. He quickly bent down to the kids level and  
asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Tsuna could tell  
that this boy was no ordinary baby, he could sense the huge power that  
he had.

"I am Reborn, your new home tutor."

A/N: Well there you go! Please read and review thanks XD!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people, I'm back. Sorry I have been so late with the updates but  
here's the next chapter of Personality of the Forgotten.**

First of all, I'd like to answer some questions:

1.) This story is going to follow my own plot.

2.) Tsuna is like a carnivore because Hibari saw how his demeanor  
slightly changed when he tried to attack him with his Tonfas.

3.) I might put in Tsuna with a split personality but only if it fits  
in with my plot. However, if I can't put a split personality in this  
story, I will make another story about that.

That's all folks! Enjoy!

_'Thinking'_****

"Talking"****

Chapter 2: Meeting the Guardians

  
"Home...tutor? WHAT!" The brown haired boy yelled as he secretly

inspected said home tutor.

Tsuna could already tell that the small child looking boy was no  
ordinary person. The power the child had just seemed to swirl around  
him. He knew that his father was in the Mafia, he had overheard him  
once when a 'friend' of his came over.

He had never spent any time with his family and soon Tsuna had  
developed a great hatred of his father. He knew how his mother would  
stay up on their anniversary and cry when she thought that he was  
asleep. Nana Sawada was normally a very cheerful person but she was  
also very lonely. That was why it pained him to continue with his  
mask, he hated keeping secrets from her.

He was not his father, he would always stay with her and keep her  
happy. Unlike his old man, he would actually eat each meal with his  
mother and offer to do the chores so she could rest.

Even when his father came home for a day or even less, he spent it  
getting drunk and lying around the bedroom with only his boxers on.  
Nana had thought she had been hiding her feelings well, but they  
weren't able to escape Tsuna's watchful eyes.

She would wait for his father to wake up and spend at least a half  
hour with his wife but it never happened. He would come home, eat  
everything in their fridge and then drink until he passed out. When he  
woke up again, he'd rush off saying he was late and had never noticed  
his mother's sad lonely glance at his rushing back.

This boy, no man, was part of the Mafia his father worked for. He had  
remembered how his father and an older looking version of this boy  
were talking about the candidates for the next Vongola generation. He  
had heard them say his name and someone named Xanus (Sp?) and something  
about an Arco...something.

"So you're Dame-Tsuna. I've got my work cut out fir me alright."  
Reborn mumbled but Tsuna's keen ears heard the comment but acted like  
he hadn't. It would ruin his cover after all. Plus, he didn't want to  
work for the mafia, especially one his father worked for.

"HIIII!" Tsuna screeched, careful not to hurt his own ears. He would  
not let some Arcoba...something, make him the boss of a Mafia.

"Ciaosu. I am your new home tutor Reborn. I will train you to be the  
next Vongola boss." Reborn said as he pulled out a gun and began to  
inspect it.

_'Damn, this guy doesn't seem like he'll leave with just my mask. Damn  
arcobale…something! This is killing me, what was the word they said!  
Arcobaleso, no! Arcobakaro, no! Oh, now I remember, it's...'_

"Arcobaleno! That's it, Reborn the ninth's most trusted Arcobaleno!"  
Tsuna screamed out, happy that he had finally remembered the word.

However, his happiness soon turned into fear when he felt a gun press  
against his forehead. He cursed himself inwardly, for letting his mask  
mix with his real personality. He carefully made his face

expressionless and quietly watched in quiet curiosity at the Arcobaleno  
holding the gun to his head.

"How do you know that name?" Reborn demanded as his eyes narrowed into  
slits. This mere slip of a boy shouldn't have known about the  
Arcobalenos. Most didn't and Ieyatsu had said that his son was a Pansy  
and a coward. He was the total opposite of what this expressionless  
boy was.

"I have known about the Vongola since the last time you stopped by to  
see my father in your original form, claiming that you were his  
'friend' from work. I had overheard you talking and how you  
introduced yourself as Reborn, the ninth's most trusted Arcobaleno."  
Tsuna said without emotion. He had remembered when Kyou-Chan had  
taught him that doing this will confuse your enemy and put you in a  
better position.

Reborn slowly pulled the gun away from Tsuna's pale forehead and  
watched him with curiosity and what looked like he was impressed.

No one had ever been able to sneak around Reborn without him noticing  
but then how did this young boy who was only 10 at the time, get  
passed two of the ninth's most trusted and powerful members. This boy  
was turning into a very complex puzzle, one which Reborn swore to  
figure out.

"Tsuna! Reborn-Kun, it's time for dinner!" Nana yelled from the kitchen.

Tsuna had always known that his mother was not the brightest crayon in  
the box, but this was ridiculous. She didn't even question why his  
home tutor was a small child that looked to be only 6.

He sighed once again as he climbed into bed, the days to come would be  
even harder than ever to keep his true self a secret. He knew that he  
would always hate his father and his ties to the mafia. He didn't ever  
want to become his father and now he was being forced to.

Needless to say, Tsuna fell asleep while mumbling softly about  
Baka fathers and damn relations to them.

Reborn listened quietly to Tsuna's murmurs and chuckled softly. This  
new student would most likely end up being his best. He still needed  
to test the boys skills now but he had a feeling that he was going to  
love the results of that. The test would have to wait until tomorrow  
though, right now it was time to sleep.  
**_**

"Dame-Tsuna. Wake up or I'll blow your head off with my gun." Reborn  
said as he cocked his gun.

Almost instantly, Tsuna jumped out of bed and ran with incredible  
speed to the restroom to get ready. He didn't want to test the  
Arcobaleno's patience, mask or not, he didn't want to die any time soon.

As soon as he had finished his shower, he quickly wrapped a small  
towel around his waist that clung loosely to his hips and swayed when  
he walked. He was just about to open the door to his room when he  
heard a childish scream of, "DIE REBORN!"

He heard a click and instantly knew that it was a grenade that had  
been thrown into his room. He instinctively jumped back and landed a  
few seconds earlier than his bedroom door that had been blasted  
towards him.

He quickly jumped to the side and grabbed onto the ledge of the wall  
exactly where the stairs were. He quickly prayed to whatever god was  
watching out for him today and thanked them.

He quietly crept to where the now gaping hole of where his door had  
once been and tentatively peeked inside to see just what kind of  
damage had happened to his room.

The room had lots of smoke that had begun to quickly pour out of the  
hole and his now broken window. He looked over to see that his only  
uniform was torn and still on fire! He had to save whatever he could  
of the uniform if he didn't want to see Hibari again!

He quickly grabbed the burning piece of fabric and began to roll it on  
the floor, but this only made it burn faster. He cried out in dismay  
as his uniform had turned to ashes in front of him. It was almost as  
if some teenage authoress was just trying to make him go and see  
Hibari! **(A/N: whistles suspiciously and feigns innocence.)**

"WAAAAAHHHHH!"

Tsuna turned to see who had wailed and was just in time to see a small  
boy with a huge Afro, in a cow suit shoot himself with a huge bazooka.

There was a huge poof sound and instead of the small boy, a teenage  
boy about Tsuna's age, maybe one or two years older stepped out of the  
smoke. The boy had one eye closed as he took in his surroundings.

"So, I'm ten years back into the past right...Reborn?" The boy asked  
as he caught sight of the small baby form of the Arcobaleno.

He turned to look at Tsuna who was openly gawking at the boy, well who  
wouldn't? He had just been a small 6 year old and he even shot  
himself with a bazooka!

"Ah, tenth. You're looking as lovely as you are in the future. How is  
Kyouya-San here?" The boy asked with a small smile but caught sight of  
Tsuna's frown and turned to Reborn.

"He hasn't met you yet Baka cow. Introduce yourself formally now  
before your 6 year old self comes back." Reborn replied looking  
extremely irritated. That Baka cow was amazingly stupid and irritating  
when he was younger but it was all worth it when he always shot  
himself with the ten year bazooka. The ten year older Lambo was so  
much calmer and not to mention he was VERY handsome. It was worth it  
to have to deal with the 6 year old Lambo if he could see the sixteen  
year old Lambo every other day.

"Ah, yes. Well, my name is Lambo and I will serve you tenth for as  
long as I live. Oh and please don't kill my younger self no matter how  
annoying I can be. Hmm...looks like my time is up. See ya Reborn and  
tenth!" Lambo yelled out as his sixteen year old form disappeared in a  
poof of smoke and the 6 year old Lambo appeared again.

"Che. Dumb cow couldn't have stayed another minute." Reborn muttered  
as he hit Lambo on the head.

_'I see, so Reborn...' _Tsuna turned bright red as realization dawned on  
him. He was silently glad that Reborn was too busy shooting at Lambo  
to see his cherry red face.

"Wait! What am I going to where now! That was my last uniform and I  
can't ask the school for a new one when I had already gotten two  
extra!" Tsuna screeched, which instantly snapped the two or one child  
from their game of kill the cow.

Reborn smirked evilly and said, "I believe I have an idea."

_'I can't believe I'm wearing this! Stupid Reborn! Now I'm getting  
weird looks from all of the guys I pass.'_ Tsuna shuddered when he  
remembered the looks he got from several males. They were looking at  
him like he was a piece of meat and they were starving.

Reborn laughed from his hiding place in a huge Sakura tree. Tsuna was  
such a virgin, he couldn't even tell why or what the males were  
looking at.

He had made Tsuna where a tight black fishnet shirt with a small open  
crimson red leather jacket. He had on tight black skinny jeans that  
clung to his hips and showed off his effeminate figure. There were two  
white belts crisscrossing each other so that they wrapped around his  
body. They had in Crimson letters, 'Vongola 10th'.

Reborn had even made him wear some converse instead of the wooden  
sandals that the boy had originally wanted to wear. He had even gotten  
the boy to pull some of his hair down so the spikes in his hair looked  
somewhat normal while some of his hair came into the front of his face  
forming bangs that could cover his eyes if he ever wanted **(A/N: Think  
Tsuna in Hyper-Dying Will mode.).  
**  
Reborn had almost let out a small cry of disgust when he saw the boy's  
fashion sense. It was absolutely horrible, who would where a bright  
yellow jacket with a bright been t-shirt that said 'Love cats' on the  
front with some bright orange sweats and some traditional wooden  
sandals.

This was only Tsuna's first test, Reborn wanted to see Tsuna's  
reaction and how he could keep himself protected from any and all  
males who try to rape him. Alright, to tell you the truth, this test  
was merely for Reborn's own amusement. You can't blame him for wanting  
some type of action, even if it would emotionally or physically scar  
Tsuna. That just meant that he wasn't right for the position of the  
tenth Vongola boss.

'Damn, Kyou-Chan is so gonna kill me when I step on the school campus.  
What am I gonna d...' Tsuna was pulled out of his thoughts when he  
bumped into someone.

"Shit! Watch where you're going dammit!" The person yelled at Tsuna.

Tsuna quickly noticed that this boy was a foreigner by the looks of  
him. He had white almost gray hair and had a cigarette in his mouth  
with something that looked suspiciously like dynamite in his hands.

"Now. Now. Gokudera, be nice. It wasn't just his fault or do you not  
remember that you also weren't paying attention to where you were  
going." A kind voice said calmly to the cigarette smoking boy.

The other boy had ebony hair and had on a 100 watt smile that seemed  
permanently on his face. Tsuna instantly recognized him as Yamamoto,  
the star pitcher for his school, Namimori high.

'That's right! School!' Tsuna yelled in his thoughts as he quickly got  
up and brushed himself off.

"I am so sorry for running into you Gokudera-Kun. See you both later  
Yamamoto-Kun, Gokudera-Kun!" Tsuna yelled as he took off with  
lightning fast speed that could rival the Flash.

"Weird kid. Hey, that was the guy they call Dame-Tsuna right?"  
Gokudera asked Yamamoto as he lit his cigarette.

"Yeah but he seemed different today. I wonder what it could be?"  
Yamamoto sighed as he began to wonder what was off about the boy.

Gokudera sweat-dropped but said, "You are so stupid baseball Baka."

Tsuna had gotten to Namimori High in a matter of minutes with enough  
time to spare. He was about to go through the front gates and into the  
school when something in his guy told him to jump the fence and sneak  
in.

His gut had never steered him wrong so he jumped over the fence and  
gracefully landed onto a tree branch.

He sat there and watched the front gates. There, exactly where he  
always went inside was Hibari Kyouya. He looked as if to be looking  
for something...or someone and something in his gut told him that he  
was just that someone.

He shuddered involuntarily as he saw Hibari's eyes linger for a bit on  
his tree but then finally turned around and gave Tsuna the chance at  
sneaking in that he had been waiting for.

He quickly jumped off the branch and landed like a cat on the ground  
and sprinted to get inside the building. He was sure that Hibari  
hadn't seen him and continues to power walk to his class. Little did  
he know that there were two pairs of eyes watching him from the roof.

Tsuna let out a relieved sigh when he had finally made it to his  
classroom. He had made it there with only a minimum amount of stares.

As soon as he walked in, he noticed that the room grew eerily silent  
as he walked in. As soon as he had sat down in his seat, a huge buzz  
settled over the class.

"No way! Is that cutie really Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna smiled with pride at  
thus comment and smirked, making some girls swoon.

"I can't believe it, he actually looks cool!" He was only a little  
irritated with this comment but they had meant it as a compliment so  
he'd let it slide for now.

"I think I'm gay!" At this, Tsuna began to worry for his safety.

"I Thought it was you! You're Tsunayoshi Sawada right?"

Tsuna looked up to see Yamamoto smiling at him while his brooding  
friend Gokudera was standing beside him with a bored expression.

"Um...oh hi Yamamoto-Kun, Gokudera-Kun. I'm sorry about bumping into  
you guys this morning." Tsuna apologized with a sweet smile that made  
all of the girls swoon.

"Wow...you should smile a lot more Tsuna-Kun, you look so cute."  
Yamamoto said with a slight surprised look in his eyes but his smile  
was still standing.

Tsuna blushed a light pink as he looked over at Gokudera who had his  
cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Tsuna giggled a little at his  
dumbfounded expression. This merely made the boys turn a fiery red and  
looked at the cute Tsuna with lust fogged eyes.

Yamamoto must have noticed their stares and slung an arm around  
Tsuna's neck. He gesture could have been interpreted as friendly but  
it was taken as a sign that the cute boy was Yamamoto's and they  
needed to back off.

Tsuna merely smiled at them but cringed slightly when the loudspeaker  
said, "Omnivore. You can't hide forever, I know your name. Now come to  
my office, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Everyone whipped their heads around to see the cute carefree looking  
boy frighteningly serious. They all knew that it was Hibari Kyouya who  
had called for the once Dame-Tsuna. They couldn't believe it. The evil  
and most feared in all of Namimori, Hibari Kyouya, was calling for  
Dame-Tsuna like he was some sort of expert opponent who was a challenge.

"Hah. I guess I better go. Kyou-Chan doesn't like when people are  
late." Tsuna thought aloud which wasn't very loud, about a whisper but  
with the class' silence, they were able to hear every word he had said.

"Did you hear that! He just called THE Hibari Kyouya Kyou-Chan like  
he was some sort of old friend!" One student exclaimed as the rest  
followed his train of thought.

"NO WAY! I just found out that Hibari Kyouya is going out with  
Tsunayoshi Sawada!" A girl exclaimed with a glint in her eyes that  
Tsuna didn't want to know was.

"Really! How can that cutie handle Hibari's violent tendencies?"  
Another student asked as they looked Tsuna over.

"Squeal! Yaoi rules! I'm creating a fanclub right now!" Another  
girl with the same glint in her eyes as the first squealed out.

Tsuna had run out of the room and headed straight for Hibari's office,  
hoping that it would keep away...Yaoi fangirls. He shuddered when they  
had tried to get him to strip so they could send Hibari the pictures.

He was about five doors away from Hibari's office when he was roughly  
grabbed by his waist with a hand clamped over his mouth as he was  
dragged into the men's restroom.

Tsuna's fight or flight instincts kicked in at that moment and since  
flight was impossible, he fought.

He quickly swung his leg back at his kidnapper and hit his shin. He  
felt the hands around him loosen as the attacker let out a yowl of pain.

Tsuna left no time for the attacker to recover as he quickly swung  
around and kicked the kidnapper's stomach hard. He hit the back of  
the wall as a few cracks began to appear.

Tsuna was just about to leave when he heard chuckling coming from  
behind him. Soon the chuckling grew into full on laughter.

"Hahahaha! Mukuro-Nii...you were defeated so easily by such a small  
girl!" A girl with blue pineapple shaped hair laughed out. Next to  
her was a frowning boy with the same style and color hair only his  
eyes were crimson and the other blue.

"Chrome. You should face her, I have no doubt that you'd lose even  
faster than me." Mukuro said as he began to slowly get up. He had been  
kicked straight in his stomach and the kid had even hit several vital  
points that made him slightly paralyzed in a few seconds. He was  
impressed, there was a new challenge here at Namimori high now.

"I am NOT a GIRL!" Tsuna yelled out indignantly. He couldn't believe  
it, they had actually thought that he was a girl. He was too busy  
ranting to himself that he had forgotten that these two were the  
Dokuro twins and they loved a challenge. He had even forgotten that he  
had let his mask slip and his true personality was showing through.

"What! Then you're a boy!" Mukuro squawked out, he had just tried to  
kidnap a cute little boy. It didn't bother him much though, you could  
hardly tell that he was a boy, he was way too effeminate.

"Yes!" Tsuna hissed out, anger clear in his voice. He just couldn't  
believe it, first he's accused of being gay, which he is certainly  
not. The kiss with Hibari didn't mean anything, he didn't feel any  
sparks..but Hibari's lips were very soft and he even tasted  
like...woah, he needed to stop thinking like that right now. He wasn't  
gay and he didn't like Hibari, he just never had a real crush on a  
girl, yeah that's it. (A/N: He's so in denial right now.)

"I see, well then my name is Mukuro Rokudo and thus is my sister  
Chrome Dokuro. What is your name cute boy?" Mukuro asked with a  
seductive smirk. Tsuna felt a shudder go down his spine when he saw  
the smirk but not because of fear.

"Why do I need to tell you?" Tsuna asked cautiously. He certainly  
didn't want to be stalked now by not only Kyou-Chan but also the  
Dokuro twins.

"Why, it's only polite." Mukuro replied smoothly, this boy  
was a huge challenge and he wasn't going to let him get away so easily.

He quickly began to move even closer to the boy when he saw the  
shudder go down his spine. Now that he was closer, he could see that  
the boy looked almost exactly like a girl and he could fight. Both  
those things were a huge turn on to Mukuro.

Chrome had seen her brother's predatory look and had left but not  
before saying a silent prayer to the poor boy who was about to be  
jumped by her brother.

Sure enough, as soon as Chrome had left, Mukuro had quickly grabbed  
Tsuna by the waist and moved him up so they could be face to face.

"Hey! Let go of me! Nnhn..." Tsuna said but didn't get to finish  
when Mukuro had began to nibble on his ear. He couldn't believe that  
he had just moaned for such a little thing. He was scared but Mukuro  
was turning him on quickly which was slowly making lust override his  
mind.

"Now pet, tell me what is your name?" Mukuro purred in Tsuna's ear as  
he slowly licked the lobe.

"My…name…is..." Tsuna began but was cut off by the sound of the  
bathroom door being slammed open and a very pissed off Hibari Kyouya  
walked through the door.

"Get off of him trash!" Hibari roared out angrily as he felt a slight  
bit of envy for Mukuro because he was making Tsuna moan like that.

"Why? He isn't yours is he? I don't see your name on him anywhere."  
Mukuro taunted as he blew into Tsuna's ear, which in turn made Tsuna  
moan lowly and shiver.

Hibari felt even more anger when he knew that he wasn't the one making  
Tsuna feel like that. He had found him first so in turn he was his!  
That damn piece of garbage was not going to take his challenge away!

He quickly grabbed Tsuna away from Mukuro and said, "Here's my mark  
Mukuro."

He opened up Tsuna's jacket and moved the mesh shirt out of his way as  
he roughly bit Tsuna in between the junction of his shoulder and neck.  
This made Tsuna scream out in both pain and pleasure as Hibari began  
to suck on the bite.

Hibari quickly pulled back when he heard Tsuna mewling softly in his  
ear. If you looked very closely with a magnified glass, you'd see the  
small light pink hue on Hibari's cheeks.

"There you are Mukuro, he is my challenge. So stay away." Hibari said  
triumphantly as he looked down at the now red mark on Tsuna, even  
though it could be covered by a jacket, he felt a strange sense of  
pride and was that...love. He quickly squashed the feeling down and  
went back to the matter at hand.

Mukuro laughed and said, "Fine Skylark, you can keep the cutie but if  
you let him go, I'll be coming for him."

Then, in a poof of smoke, the illusionist disappeared and only his  
amused laughter could be heard.

Tsuna was a bright cherry red as he slowly felt the bite marks on his  
neck. Okay, he had to admit it now, he was gay. He liked his once best  
friend who does not know who he is now and then there's Mukuro Rokudo  
also chasing him. He still couldn't decide if this was good or bad.

He turned to Hibari and saw that the prefect was also watching him. He  
turned an even brighter shade of red when he saw that the prefect was  
watching his every move.

"Um...arigatou Kyou...er Hibari..." Tsuna began but was cut off by  
Hibari.

"Kyouya, call me that. You called me Kyou-Chan when we were little  
right, then call me Kyouya and maybe I'd get some of my memories  
back." The Skylark said with a monotonous voice but was drawn back to  
Tsuna's pink pouty lips that just screamed at him for attention.

"Okay, Kyouya." Tsuna said as he let the name roll off his tongue. It  
just felt right to call the prefect that, he just loved the way it  
rolled off his tongue.

What he didn't know thought, was that Hibari had also liked the way it  
sounded when it was coming from the petite brunette's mouth. He slowly  
began to lean in and was inches away from Tsuna's face when the door  
slammed open again.

"Tsuna-Kun! You in here? Oh Hibari-San, have you seen Tsuna?" He heard  
a very cheerful voice call from the front of the restrooms. He  
recognized the voice as Yamamoto's and if he was right, then Gokudera  
wouldn't be too far behind.

"Shit! This restroom smells like shit!" Ah, and there was the Italian  
exchange student now.

Yamamoto began to laugh at the Italian boy's words and said, "Well  
of course it does, that's what happens to come out in here."

Hibari, seeing that the two weren't going to leave anytime soon, moved  
away from Tsuna and began to walk towards the door, leaving behind a  
very dazed Tsuna.

"Ah! Tsuna-Kun! Here you are!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he proceeded to  
talk about pointless things with him. Though he did notice how Tsuna  
wasn't listening to him and in his dazed state, he had forgotten to  
pull up the jacket to cover his hickey.

Yamamoto grinned mischievously as he began to wonder what the  
normally cold prefect really wanted from his cute friend.

Tsuna sighed heavily as he finally laid on his bed. The fangirls were  
driven away from him by Gokudera who used his dynamite which was very  
funny. Yamamoto and Gokudera had stayed with him the whole day and he  
could have sworn that Yamamoto was fishing for information on his and  
Hibari's relationship.

It was even worse when they met Ryohei Sasegawa (Sp?) and his extreme  
nature. He had tried more than once to get him to join the boxing club  
but Tsuna had politely turned him down each time.

Then the Dokuro twins showed up and began to follow all four of them.  
With Mukuro there trying to grope Tsuna, Hibari had quickly shown up  
and began to walk with their group as well.

He had somehow gave all of them the slip and headed home where he took  
a nice hot shower and was now lying on his bed with only his towel on.  
He hadn't seen Reborn or Lambo all day which made him even more nervous.

"Dame-Tsuna..."

Looks like he spoke too soon. He slowly turned his head to see Reborn  
looking at him with an evil smirk. This does not bode well.

"Tsuna, meet the familia."  
**_**

**IMPORTANT: **

**I have 2 other stories out and they each need to be updated. I will update them according to how many reviews I get. So if you want another chapter, then review. **

**Thanks and I hope you enjoyed it and NO flames!**


End file.
